Photolithography is often used in the manufacture of semiconductors. The image of a reticle having a circuit pattern thereon is projected onto a photosensitive substrate such as a wafer. The wafer is subsequently processed, forming printed patterns thereon. This process is generally repeated several times, forming multiple layers. As the art develops and the element sizes of the semiconductor devices become smaller, there is a need for improved illumination sources used in the lithographic printing systems. Accordingly, there have been many types of illumination systems disclosed which may enhance the quality of imaging of a reticle onto a photosensitive substrate. One such illumination system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,892 entitled “Illuminating Apparatus and Projection Exposure Apparatus Provided With Such Illumination Apparatus” issuing to Mori on Mar. 22, 1994, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is an illumination system having an optical integrator or fly's eye lens positioned next to a condenser. The optical integrator or fly's eye lens is designed to be replaceable so that the numerical aperture of the illumination system can be varied. Another illumination system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,312 entitled “Illuminating System In Exposure Apparatus For Photolithography” issuing to Tounai on Oct. 18, 1994, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is an illumination system that desirably shapes a uniform light beam rather than by blockage with an aperture diaphragm thus reducing loss of illuminating light. Additionally, the cross sectional intensity profile of the light beam in the source aperture can be rendered annular. Yet another illumination system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,336 entitled “Exposure Method and Apparatus” issuing to Hirano et al on Jul. 12, 1994. Therein disclosed is an exposure apparatus having a detector that is compensated for due to coherence changes in the exposure apparatus. Additionally, the concept of zone and modified light source illumination is disclosed for the purpose of optimizing the image of a reticle pattern. Accordingly, there is a need to provide different illumination characteristics to reduce variations of line width due to the photolithographic system or tool. However, due to the complexity of illumination sources and the difficulty of modifying them for a particular optical system to compensate for variations of the photolithographic system, and in particular the projection optics, often the image is not optimized. As a result, some portions of the field may be illuminated adequately while others are not. This may result in different imaging results on different portions of a wafer. Additionally, the projection optics may not provide an image of a reticle onto a photosensitive substrate that when processed has line widths that are within a predetermined tolerance. Therefore, there is a need for an illumination system that compensates for the projection optics variation to optimize the exposure of a photosensitive substrate.